comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Angel
Angel is published by IDW. Cover price is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Angel #38: 27 Oct 2010 Current Issue :Angel #39: 17 Nov 2010 Next Issue :Angel #40: Dec 2010 Status Final issue is #44. Characters Main Characters *'Angel/Angelus' - A vampire who was cursed with a soul. *'Charles Gunn' - Former leader of a gang that fought vampires in Los Angeles, and former member of Angel's team. *'Spike/William (the Bloody)' - Member of Angel's vampire 'family' who has recently gained a soul. Reluctant ally of Angel and his team. *'Illyria' - A powerful other-dimensional goddess, trapped in the body of a former associate of Angel's. Minor Characters *'Bowman ' - A drugdealer that Gunn knows, and wishes to stop - Appears in Old Friends Issues 2,4 and 5 Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Angel #39 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Angel #38 Past Storylines Angel: After the Fall Angel: Auld Lang Syne Angel: Masks Angel Spotlight: Connor As Connor tries to work on a genealogy project for one of his college courses, his town is experiencing a surge of vigilantism, in which septeced crimals are being killed. Connor thinks he is doing it in his sleep. He also is confused wording if he is a kid of two vampires of if he is a kid born it a normal family? The title of Connor's story is "Inheritance." Angel Spotlight: Doyle Angel Spotlight: Wesley Angel Spotlight: Gunn Angel Spotlight: Illyria Angel: Old Friends #5 Angel: Old Friends #4 Angel: Old Friends #3 Angel: Old Friends #2 Angel: Old Friends #1 Gunn comes to Angel's mountain retreat and convinces the vampire to come back to Los Angeles, where a vampire resembling Spike is terrorizing the city. They battle the evil Spike and nearly lose, until the real Spike shows up and stakes the faux Spike. Angel: The Curse #5 Angel: The Curse #4 Angel refuses to turn Natalya into a vampire to save her, even when he is told that she is the last of her family and thus the only person who can alter the curse on him. Brasov's vampire army attacks the Rom and Angel helps them fight. Meanwhile, another group of Romany prepare to assualt Brasov's position, but he is warned about them. When Ion goes to check on Natalya, disappointed by Angel's refusal, he discovers that she is missing. This issue also includes the short story "Completely Cold" by Michael May. Angel: The Curse #3 Angel: The Curse #2 Angel meets up with a group of Roma revolutionaries/vampire hunters, led by Petru. Brasov sends human mercenaries after Angel. Angel: The Curse #1 Angel travels to Romania, to the place where he was cursed with a soul over a century ago, in order to find a way to get rid of the clause in the curse that will remove his soul should he ever acheive true happiness. He battles an army of vampires under the service of Corneliu Brasov, a powerful warlord. Collections Trade Paperbacks *'Angel: Surrogates' - Collects #1-3 of the Dark Horse Series. "Angel is in deep trouble as he tries to solve a case involving a demonic fertility clinic. Just why are mothers being murdered and husbands turned into zombie-like guards? With the help of his sidekicks, Cordelia and Doyle, Angel is hot on the trail of the woman who may be responsible for the homicidal mayhem. But Angel is about to find out that catching up with her is the last thing he wants to do!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1569714916 * Angel: Earthly Possessions - Collects #5-7 of the Dark Horse Series. "While attempting to drive a demon out of a possessed lawyer, Angel is given a well-timed hand by Father Noe, an excommunicated priest. Noe seems to be an expert at driving out demons, he's known as 'The Exorcist to the Stars.' But Angel has reason to believe there's a darker reason for the Father's success." - WorldCat - ISBN 1569715335 * Angel: Hunting Ground - Collects #8-9 of the Dark Horse Series, plus the Angel stories from Dark Horse Presents #153-155. "There's a killer tossing dead bodies out of L.A. sewers like hot potatoes, and all the evidence points Detective Kate Lockley towards one man: a certain vampire named Angel. But Angel knows there are a lot more monsters in L.A -- he just doesn't know which one's trying to set him up. In 'Lovely, Dark, and Deep,' Cordelia lands the starring role in a Blair Witch rip-off about three filmmakers searching for the legendary Helm of Haraxis. But what she doesn't know is that the film is a sham and the Helm's the real thing. Angel, who smelled a rat from the beginning, has to rescue Cordelia and her fellow filmmakers from a cabal of Hollywood demons and angry forest spirits, who all want to keep the Helm of Haraxis and the power it gives them." - WorldCat - ISBN 1569715475 * Angel: Autumnal - Collects #12-14 of the Dark Horse Series. "Angel searches an abandoned amusement park to rescue a little girl from a vicious gang of kidnappers. But the kidnappers aren't the only things Angel must contend with -- he, the girl, and the thugs have to fight their way past an army of demonic rats! In 'Vermin' we find out why Angel has such a dislike for the furry little buggers. Then in 'Little Girl Lost,' Angel investigates a series of bizarre deaths caused by spontaneous combustion. He soon links the deaths to a teenage runaway and a demon spellcaster. What's the connection? Angel better find out or he might be the one in the hot seat." - WorldCat - ISBN 1569715599 * Angel: Strange Bedfellows and Other Stories - Collects #4, 10, 11, & 17 of the Dark Horse Series, plus the story from TV Guide. "The title story... features a vampire brothel, in which the bloodsucking madam tries to lure Angel into unholy congress with his own kind. This volume also features the first solo Cordelia story, in which she and her haunted apartment defend themselves against a demonic intruder." - WorldCat ISBN 1569717532 * Angel: Long Night's Journey - Collects #1-4 of the Dark Horse Mini-Series (i.e. vol. 2). "Angel searches for a kidnapped child and stumbles upon a force of unspeakable evil and unimaginable power. It seems some insidious character has an old bone to pick with L.A.'s resident vampire detective. Now Angel must go toe to toe with some of the toughest monsters around." - WorldCat - ISBN 1569717524 * Angel: The Curse - Collects Angel: The Curse #1-5. - WorldCat - ISBN 1933239794 * Angel: Old Friends - Collects Angel: Old Friends #1-5. "When a strangely familiar, seemingly vampiric figure is spotted killing victims in Los Angeles, Angel, alone in semi-retired retreat while he figures out what's next for him, is lured back to the city to put a stop to the string of slayings. The case will reunite the vampire that has a soul with old friends and old enemies - but it's impossible to tell which is which!" - WorldCat - ISBN 193323976X * Angel Spotlight - Collects the five Angel Spotlight one-shots. - WorldCat - ISBN 1600100236 * Angel: Auld Lang Syne - Collects Angel: Auld Lang Syne #1-5. "Angel's back on the job in Los Angeles, tracking a mysterious cult, and working to solve a kidnapping. The only trouble is, a few old familiar faces keep showing up - faces he shouldn't really be seeing! And what does Spike have to do with it?" - WorldCat - ISBN 1600100635 *'Angel: After the Fall, vol. 1' - Collects Angel: After the Fall #1-5 *'Angel: After the Fall, vol. 2' - Collects Angel: After the Fall #6-8? "What happened on the very night Los Angeles went straight to hell, the incident that ended the Angel television series with such a shocking cliffhanger? Why did the team go their separate ways? And how did Connor rise up to become one of Hell's greatest champions?" - WorldCat - ISBN 1600103936 * Angel Omnibus - Collects The Curse, Old Friends, Spotlight, and Auld Lang Syne. - WorldCat - ISBN 1600102700 Hardcovers *'Angel: After the Fall, vol. 1' - Collects Angel: After the Fall #1-5 - WorldCat - ISBN 160010181X *'Angel: After the Fall, vol. 2: First Night' - Collects Angel: After the Fall #6-8. "What happened on the very night Los Angeles went straight to hell, the incident that ended the Angel television series with such a shocking cliffhanger? Why did the team go their separate ways? And how did Connor rise up to become one of Hell's greatest champions?" - WorldCat - ISBN 160010231X *'Angel: After the Fall, vol. 3' - Collects Angel: After the Fall #9-??? "Long-time friends-turned-enemies Angel and Gunn are on a collision course with destruction, and when Gunn's master plans get exposed, well, let's just say things get chippy." - WorldCat - ISBN 1600103774 *'Angel: After the Fall, vol. 4' - Collects #??? "With truths revealed, master plans laid out, and people dying, it’s clear evil is winning the fight in Los Angeles. In this decisive story, a climactic battle will see Angel live free or die for the final time." - WorldCat - ISBN 1600104614 *'Angel, vol. 5: Aftermath' - Collects #18-22? - WorldCat - ISBN 1600105165 *'Angel, vol. 6: Last Angel in Hell' - Collects #23-27? & Annual #1. "Find out what happened to Gunn, Drusilla, Angel, and Spike in the aftermath of the Fall, which includes comas, insane asylums, a comic con, and even Angel's movie adaptation." - WorldCat - ISBN 160010732X *'Angel: Immortality for Dummies' - Collects #28-32? "When Angel goes missing, Connor steps in, and learns pretty quickly that being a hero is a lot harder than his dad makes it look." - WorldCat - ISBN 1600106897 *'Angel, vol. 2: The Crown Prince Syndrome' - Collects ??? "Angel is back righting wrongs, but quickly discovers that one of the crew is not at all what he seems. When it's revealed that James is not only not an angel, but has demon farming plans for L.A., Angel must stop him. Except that Connor goes missing, Spike may not have a soul, and the demon warrior women may have something to do with at least some of it." - WorldCat - ISBN 1600107893 History As a vampire with a soul, Angel fights as a champion against the forces of darkness. At the end of the television series, Angel defeated a major organization of evil, but at the cost of the lives of several of his own allies. Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Angel created by: Joss Whedon & David Greenwalt "The Curse" Writer: Jeff Mariotte, Artist: David Messina, Lettering: Tom B. Long, Editor: Chris Ryall, Covers: David Messina Issue #1 Variant Covers: Tim Bradstreet, Ben Templesmith, Igor Kordey Issue #2 Variant Covers: John Byrne, Chriscross, Kelsey Shannon Issue #3 Variant Covers: Alex Garner, Igor Kordey, Ashley Wood Issue #4 Variant Covers: Alex Garner, Roger Robinson, Matthew Clark Issue #5 Variant Covers: Chris Bolton, Alex Garner, Todd Nauck "Old Friends" Writer: Jeff Mariotte, Artist: David Messina, Covers: David Messina Issue #1 Variant Covers: Lee Kohse, Zach Howard, Tone Rodriquez Publishing History Angel: The Curse takes place after the end of the TV series. The second mini-series from IDW will be called Angel: Old Friends A previous series for Angel was published by Dark Horse Comics from 1999-2000, and a four-issue mini-series, also called Angel, was published by Dark Horse in 2001. Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. *APR05 2948 ANGEL THE CURSE #1 (Of 5) $3.99 *MAY05 2828 ANGEL THE CURSE #2 (Of 5) $3.99 *JUN05 3039 ANGEL THE CURSE #3 (Of 5) $3.99 *JUL05 2954 ANGEL THE CURSE #4 (Of 5) $3.99 *AUG05 3001 ANGEL THE CURSE #5 (Of 5) $3.99 *AUG05 3003 ANGEL THE CURSE #1 2ND PRTG $3.99 *SEP05 2979 ANGEL OLD FRIENDS #1 (Of 5) $3.99 *OCT05 3042 ANGEL OLD FRIENDS #2 (Of 5) $3.99 Collections *MAY05 0156 ANGEL SURROGATES TP $9.95 *MAY05 0157 ANGEL EARTHLY POSSESSIONS TP $9.95 *MAY05 0159 ANGEL HUNTING GROUND TP $9.95 *MAY05 0160 ANGEL AUTUMNAL TP $9.95 *MAY05 0158 ANGEL STRANGE BEDFELLOWS & OTHER STORIES TP $12.95 *MAY05 0161 ANGEL LONG NIGHTS JOURNEY TP $12.95 *MAY05 0155 ANGEL THE HOLLOWER TP $9.95 Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :Angel #40: Dec 2010 :Angel #41: Jan 2011 News & Features * 20 Aug 2010 - Exclusive Interview: Chris Ryall and Mariah Huehner Discuss Angel Leaving IDW * 20 Apr 2010 - C2E2: Bill Willingham Spotlight * 10 Dec 2009 - [http://buffyfest.blogspot.com/2009/12/angel-28-countdown-mariah-huehner.html Angel #28 Countdown: Mariah Huehner Interview Part One] * 26 Jul 2009 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/070925-sdcc-IDWAngel.html SDCC 09: IDW Angel Panel: New Writers, Ongoings] * 05 Feb 2009 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=19870 Armstrong talks Angel: After the Fall] * 15 Jan 2008 - [http://www.aintitcool.com/node/35281 Want To Learn What’s Ahead For Angel’s Sixth Season?? Elston Gunn Chats Up Writer Brian Lynch On The Matter!!] * 06 Nov 2007 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=12328 Brian Lynch talks Angel: After the Fall] * 28 Jul 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=123012 SDCC '07: Bryan Lynch on Angel: After the Fall] * 26 Apr 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=110457 IDWeek: Joss Talks Angel, After the Fall] * 26 Apr 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=110401 IDWeek: Brian Lynch Talks Spike and Angel] * 29 Sep 2006 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=8501 Scott Tipton Sinks His Teeth Into Angel: Auld Lang Syne] * 02 May 2006 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=7204 Not Fade Away: Jeff Mariotte Talks Angel] Links *IDW Publishing - Publisher's Website *Angel on the TV IV Wiki Category:Horror Category:TV/Movie Tie-in